Todrick Hall
Todrick Hall (born April 4, 1985, Arlington, Texas) is an American singer, actor, dancer, director, choreographer, and YouTuber. He rose to prominence when he auditioned for the ninth season of American Idol, where he made it to the semi-finals. Since then, Hall has been performing on Broadway and YouTube. Hall will be a judge on the second season of RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race. Post-''American Idol'' career YouTube As of January 31, 2016, Hall has exceeded 2 million subscribers on his YouTube channel. Videos on his channel have been played 260.4 million times as of November 12, 2015. Videos of note include a flash mob thrown for Ariana Grande, a reinvention of the Wizard of Oz starring Pentatonix which was directed by and also stars Hall, and a Beyoncé themed flash mob performed in the middle of an actual Target store, which has garnered over 14 million views as of January 31, 2016, and which Beyoncé personally, publicly congratulated Hall on. Virgin America In November 2013, Virgin America produced a pop-music safety video directed by Jon M. Chu with music by Jean-Yves Decornet. Hall starred in the video, and wrote the song and lyrics. Music Although Hall is mainly known for his video-driven projects, he also has many musically driven projects as well. In December 2013, Hall released a Christmas album entitled Dear Santa, with covers of "This Christmas" and "Sleigh Bells" and original songs "So Cold" and "SplitsOnXmasTrees." Hall produced a 2014 YouTube series entitled Pop Star High. On June 23, 2016 Todrick released an hour visual album on YouTube called "Straight Outta Oz". Television On October 22, 2014, MTV announced that Todrick, a docuseries following Hall, would be premiering in 2015. Variety confirmed that eight half-hour episodes were ordered. On December 20, 2014, a holiday-themed commercial, produced by and starring Hall, premiered on MTV. The commercial doubled as both a year end roundup/holiday wish segment for celebrities appearing on MTV, as well as an ad for Hall's own upcoming MTV show Hall will also be a guest judge on the eighth season of RuPaul's Drag Race and will serve as a main judge on the second of All Stars, replacing Ross Matthews. In 2015 Todrick auditioned for NBC's "The Wiz Live!" but was not offered the position of acting as the Scarecrow, the role he initially tried out for. Straight Outta Oz Tour-2016 On July 7, 2016 http://todrickhall.com/tickets Hall began his "Straight Outta Oz" tour based off the "Straight Outta Oz" visual album posted of YouTube on June 23, 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1YEYOTUxcg Controversies While on American Idol, Hall was accused of fraud when he reportedly charged several parents a $50 fee for auditioning for a musical, Oz, the Musical. The musical got cancelled, but money charged for the auditions was never refunded. Hall however denied that he, being the director rather than the producer, was ever involved in the financial aspect of the production. Other * He was featured in Forbes' "Top 30 under 30" (2014). * He created a Kickstarter Campaign based on the Oz Musical concept. The goal of $5,000 was exceeded (Actual $5,277) by the deadline of October 7, 2011 so the campaign was successfully funded. On July 16, 2013 the video was posted on YouTube. Selected videography and discography releases 2010-11 * It Gets Better * McDonalds Drive Thru Song * Beyonce End Of Time Flash Mob * I Wanna Be On Glee * We Found Love duet with Siri * Without U duet with Tori Kelly (Creator; singer) 2012-13 * Grown Woman Disney Parody * Beauty and the Beat * How The Grinch Stole Crenshaw * Dear Santa * Disney Dudez * Todrick Hall's The Wizard of Ahhhs feat. Pentatonix * Hold On, We're Going Home * The Hungry Games * Mean Gurlz * Spell Block Tango (as Scar from The Lion King) * Beyoncé'' (2013) - choreographer - Blow 'on YouTube'' * Beyonce (2013) -actor uncredited - "Superpower" 2014 * Pop Star High on YouTube (8 episodes) * Opening Act for the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards * Twerking in the Rain * Mary Poppin-Dem-Pills * Cinderfella * Mean Boys * All That Azz * Bridesmaidz 2 * Weavegirlz * Grown Woman * Disney Dudez 2 * Snow White and the Seven Thugs * Freaks Like Me (feat. the cast of Dance Moms) * Disney Dudez 3 * #BandCamp (with boyband IM5) * Cell Black Django * Alice in WeHoLand * Splits on Christmas Trees * Bitch Perfect 2015 * DRIVE * 90s Disney (feat. Shoshana Bean) * 4 Beyoncé (Tribute for Beyoncé) * 4 Gaga (Tribute for Lady Gaga) * 4 Rihanna (Tribute for Rihanna) * 4 Taylor (Tribute for Taylor Swift) * Beauty and the Beat Boots * Bitch Better Have My Money * Pretty Boys (Public Service Announcement) * Evolution of Disney * Mickey Minaj * Pentatodrix (Parody of Pentatonix) * Invisible (Cover) * Low (Original Song) * What They Say (feat. Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Monday Nights (MTV) * The Birthday Dance (MTV) * Who Let the Freaks Out (Original Song) (MTV) * Haterz (Original Song) (MTV) * Epic Love (Original Song) (MTV) * Wind It Up (Original Song) (MTV) * Titaniqua (MTV) * You Unfollowed Me (Original Song) (MTV) (feat. Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Hocus Broke-us * Dem Cakes Tho (Original Song) (MTV) * Youngblood * Peter Perry (MTV) 2016 *You Wish (2 episodes)(GoFundMe Project)>/small> *Theme Queens (feat. Frankie Grande) *10 Things You Didn't Know About Me *Makeup Challenge (feat. Matthew Lush) *4 Miranda (Tribute for Miranda Sings) *Improv Song Challenge (feat. Superfruit) *Catchphrase (feat. Grace Helbig) *Heads Up Fall (feat. Willam Belli) *Catchphrase 2 (feat. Tre Melvin) *Beanboozled Challenge (feat. Shanna Malcolm) *2 Truths & A Lie (feat. Miles Jai) *5 Word Challenge (feat. Korey DeSoto) *Clothespin Challenge (feat. GloZell) *Question Game (feat. Gigi Gorgeous) *Extreme Broadway Challenge (feat. Trisha Paytas) *Prank Call Challenge (feat. Jack Baran) *Rap Battle Challenge (feat. Courtney Act) *Face Swap (feat. Rebecca Zamolo) *Target Corporation Challenge (feat. Gwen Stefani) *What's In My Mouth Challenge (feat. Lockhart Brownlie) *The Hot Twins Singing Challenge (feat. Rhodes Brothers) *Zootopia Changed My Life *Hakuna Truvada (Public Service Announcement) *DANCE (feat. Abby Lee Dance Company) *Steak and Eggs *4 Ariana (Tribute for Ariana Grande) *Taylor in Wonderland (feat. Maddie Ziegler) *Macy's #SummerVibes Commercial (feat. Macy Kate, AJ Rafael, and the Gardiner Sisters) *15 Ways to Not Get HIV #HIVBEATS *Britney and the Beast *ProudToBe *Straight Outta Oz References # ^Parker, Lyndsey. "Season 9 Idol Todrick Hall Now Managed by Scooter Braun". Music.yahoo.com. Retrieved January 3, 2014. # ^Avery, Dan. "Logo Announces Contestants For "RuPaul’s All Star Drag Race" Season 2". newnownext.com. Retrieved June 16, 2016. # ^"Todrick Hall". YouTube. Retrieved 2015-11-12. # ^"Ariana Grande Gets Flash'd by Todrick Hall - Episode 1". YouTube. 2013-09-07. Retrieved 2015-11-12. # ^"The Wizard of Ahhhs by Todrick Hall". YouTube. 2013-07-16. Retrieved 2015-11-12. # ^"Beyonce End Of Time Target Flash Mob". YouTube. 2011-07-18. Retrieved 2015-11-12. # ^"Thanks, Todrick Hall!". YouTube. 2011-07-22. Retrieved 2015-11-12. # ^"Virgin America Safety Video #VXsafetydance". YouTube. 2013-10-29. Retrieved 2015-11-12. # ^"Dear Santa by Todrick Hall on iTunes". Itunes.apple.com. 2013-12-19. Retrieved 2015-11-12. # ^Cynthia Littleton (2014-10-22). "YouTube’s Todrick Hall Sets MTV Unscripted Series". Variety. Retrieved 2015-11-12. # ^"An MTV Holiday by Todrick Hall (#TodrickMTV)". YouTube. 2014-12-20. Retrieved 2015-11-12. # ^http://todrickhall.com/tickets # ^https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1YEYOTUxcg # ^Johnson, Billy (2010-02-20). "February 14–21: The American Idol] Dream Can Sometimes Be A Nightmare". New.music.yahoo.com. Retrieved 2012-04-21. # ^"Todrick ... Hall: Now That 'Idol' Is Over, He's Going for 'Glee'". Buddytv.com. 2010-03-15. Retrieved 2012-04-21. # ^Pomerantz, Dorothy. "Forbes 30 under 30". Forbes.com. Retrieved January 6, 2014. # ^"Oz: The Musical by Todrick Hall — Kickstarter". kickstarter.com. 2011-10-07. Retrieved 2014-07-11. # ^"Todrick Hall". YouTube. Retrieved 2015-11-12. # ^"Todrick Hall". YouTube. Retrieved 2016-06-25. Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American singers Category:African-American male singers Category:American choreographers Category:American Idol participants Category:People from Arlington, Texas Category:Singers from Texas Category:American YouTubers Category:RuPaul's Drag Race judges Category:MTV Star Category:Queer men Category:LGBT singers